


Nuova Vita

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Oikawa Tooru ha diciotto anni quando decide di mettere la parola fine alla sua vita.La sua esistenza è pressoché perfetta. È il bellissimo principe del Regno di Seijou nonché futuro sovrano, è amato da tutti e in battaglia ha sempre guidato il suo esercito alla vittoria.





	Nuova Vita

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per il COW-T8. Prompt “Invidia”.  
> \- Non è Final Haikyuu Quest, si tratta di un universo medievale e basta.

Oikawa Tooru ha diciotto anni quando decide di mettere la parola fine alla sua vita.   


La sua esistenza è pressoché perfetta. È il bellissimo principe del Regno di Seijou nonché futuro sovrano, è amato da tutti e in battaglia ha sempre guidato il suo esercito alla vittoria. Inoltre Kiyoko, la sua promessa sposa, è talmente bella da eclissare qualsiasi altra fanciulla del regno.   


Sa di essere nato sotto una buona stella, eppure non può fare a meno di sentirsi pronto a scambiare la sua vita con quella di uno stalliere qualsiasi, perché tutto quello che desidera è vivere il resto della sua esistenza insieme al suo cavaliere e migliore amico.

Ma non può perché lui è il principe e la sua vita è già scritta dall’inizio alla fine, per quel motivo prova un’immensa invidia per chi invece può scegliere chi amare.

«Imparerai a amare la tua futura sposa», l'aveva rassicurato suo padre, ma Tooru ha già imparato ad amare qualcuno e non ha alcuna intenzione di dimenticare come si sente davanti ai rari sorrisi di Iwaizumi.   


Non vuole più quella vita così perfetta. Vuole qualcosa di diverso e per averlo... il principe deve morire.   


È più una follia che un vero e proprio piano ben orchestrato, e non sa neanche se Hajime sarà ancora una volta al suo fianco, ma quando riesce ad allontanarsi dal castello, per una finta battuta di caccia, non può non iniziare a sentirsi una persona nuova. Un qualcuno che non proverà più invidia per nessuno perché ha le tasche piene di monete d'oro, degli indumenti semplici e non troppo ricchi - adatti per la sua finta battuta di caccia - e davanti a lui vi è la strada per un altro regno lontano. Verso un’altra vita.   


«Me ne vado», dichiara di punto in bianco.   


«Sei voluto uscire tu e già vuoi rientrare?», lo riprende seccato Iwaizumi, fermandosi per guardare il viso del suo compagno.

Oikawa sorride e scuote la testa.   


«Sono uscito da quel castello per l'ultima volta», gli risponde. Non si è preparato un discorso, ma spera che Iwaizumi lo capisca ugualmente.   


«Me ne vado, e sta a te decidere se essere con me o... contro di me. Ma in un modo o nell'altro me ne andrò», prosegue.   


«... sei un idiota o cosa?», controbatte Hajime, aggrottando le sopracciglia, « Ma ti senti quando parli?»   


«Certo! E… ci ho pensato a lungo. Non è questa la vita che voglio… non voglio più vivere guardando le persone giù al villaggio e provare invidia per ciò che hanno che io non potrò mai avere».

«Sei il principe, puoi avere tutto», sospira Iwaizumi.

«Ma non posso avere chi amo… e per questo non voglio sposarmi».   


Hajime sembra quasi irrigidirsi per quell’affermazione, conscio dei sentimenti di Tooru nei suoi confronti. Non sono mai stati un segreto ma, da nobile cavaliere quale è, ha sempre messo davanti a sé il bene del Regno.

«Pensi davvero che la fuga sia una soluzione?», domanda il cavaliere e Oikawa cerca allora di assumere un’espressione meno seria, più che altro per alleggerire la tensione di quel momento.   


«Si, perché in questo modo non dovrò sposarmi e Iwa-chan sarà con me».   


«E chi ti ha detto che verrei con te?», tagliò corto Hajime, e Tooru spalanca la bocca sorpreso da quell’affermazione.   


«Ma… ma… mi lasceresti andare davvero via da solo?»   


Iwaizumi non risponde ma porta lo sguardo verso l’orizzonte e tutte le opportunità che li aspettano oltre quel confine.   


«Vieni con me, saremo solo noi due come abbiamo sempre fatto... non ho bisogno di nient'altro se non di te», ammette sincero Oikawa, aprendo il suo cuore nella speranza di convincerlo.   


«Ci cercherebbero», gli fa presente Hajime.   


«E noi ci nasconderemo. Ho pure delle monete d’oro, non vivremo come dei pezzenti!»   


«Ma verrò trattato come un traditore».   


«Ma se sei sempre fedele al tuo bellissimo principe come puoi essere un traditore?»   


«Dovrò prenderti a calci tutti i giorni perché ti lamenterai», aggiunse ancora Iwaizumi e Oikawa non poté non sorridere, leggendo tra le righe di quell’affermazione.   


«Dicendo così stai già accettando di scappare con me, lo sai Iwa-chan?», cantilenò e Hajime non può non sbuffare, seccato da quell'ennesima risposta.   


«Solo perché so che se ti lascio da solo finiresti morto in fondo a qualche burrone».   


«E non perché non vuoi vedermi andare all'altare con Kiyoko-chan?», aggiunse Tooru, incapace di nascondere la sua felicità.   


«Non tentare troppo la fortuna», borbotta l’altro, e le nocche bianche strette sulle redini del cavallo sono una risposta più che esauriente per Oikawa.   


«Preferisco sposare un cavaliere rozzo e sempre imbronciato che una dolce fanciulla», confessò tornando ad essere quasi più serio.   


«Mh... dove vuoi andare?», domanda a quel punto Iwaizumi e Tooru, sorridendo, guarda a sua volta verso l’orizzonte.   


«Ho sentito dire che il paese di Nekoma è molto accogliente».

Fuori dai confini del Regno di Seijou li attendeva una nuova vita, e anche se non sarebbe stata semplice - ne è pienamente consapevole -, Oikawa è certo di ciò che vuole. Non proverà mai più invidia perché da quel momento in poi ci sarà sempre Hajime al suo fianco.   


«E Nekoma sia», lo asseconda a quel punto Iwaizumi. Si scambiano un ultimo sguardo, complice, poi incitano i loro cavalli a correre, spingendoli verso la loro nuova vita lontana dai titoli di Principe e Cavaliere.


End file.
